A-G-L-E-T
A-G-L-E-T is a song from the episode "Tip of the Day", describing the importance of what is at the end of a shoelace: an aglet. The song is played by Phineas, Ferb, and friends and sung by Phineas and Candace at a concert held in the Danville Arena, billed as "Phineas and Ferb's Aglet-Aid". It features overlapping lyrics and a catchy tune. The indented lines show lyrics that Phineas sings at the same time as the singers. Lyrics Phineas: Through the eye of the needle Time to loosen your tongue Got a tip how to make ends meet Singers (and crowd): A-G-L-E-T, don't forget it! Phineas: Gets us all up on our feet, yeah, yeah, yeah Singers: A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) don't forget it (X8) Phineas: We're gonna tie the world together (X4) One word at a time! Phineas: Ladies and gentlemen, my sister, Candace Flynn! Candace Flynn: And in the end, the most important thing Is that we never forget The end of a shoelace is called the... the... uh... Wait a minute! It doesn't matter! I can't believe I was almost sucked into this! Phineas: I can't believe you still haven't learned the word. I mean, we spelled it a bunch of times in the song. (During end credits) Phineas: Too much information But keep your eye on the ball'' '' We're going to drive it hard to the hole, yeah! Singers: A-G-L-E-T, Don't forget it! Phineas: Brings us closer to our sole, yeah! Singers: A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) Don't forget it! Phineas: We're gonna tie the world together! Phineas: One word at a time! Candace: (shouting in background) It doesn't matter! Demo version thumb|300px|right|Demo version sung by [[Jon Colton Barry]] Through the eye of a needle It's time loosen your tongue Gotta tip how to make ends meet A-G-L-E-T (Don't forget it) Gets us all up on our feet We're gonna tie the world together (A-G-L-E-T Don't forget it) We're gonna tie the world together (A-G-L-E-T Don't forget it) One word at a time Too much information But keep your eye on the ball We're gonna drive it hard to the hole A-G-L-E-T (Don't forget it) Brings us closer to our sole We're gonna tie the world together (A-G-L-E-T Don't forget it) We're gonna tie the world together (A-G-L-E-T Don't forget it) We're gonna tie the world together ONE WORD AT A TIME! Allusions *When Candace begins her solo, it is in the style of MTV Unplugged (acoustic versions of songs), then it switches back to the concert footage for the credit sequence. * Band Aid: Aglet-Aid is likely an allusion to the Band Aid concert that started in 1984. Background Information thumb|300px|right|Soundtrack version of A-G-L-E-T * Vance Ward, Major Monogram, Carl the Intern, the Dan Povenmire lookalike, and Vivian Garcia-Shapiro, make cameos in the video. * While Phineas was singing "We're tyin' the world together" and "We're gonna tie the world together" he was also singing "A-G-L-E-T don't forget it" * Phineas uses multiple shoe puns: "It's time to loosen your tongue", a 'tongue' also being the sneaker flap; when he says that "We're gonna drive it hard through the hole", he throws the ball into a shoelace hole on a giant sneaker; and while saying "It brings us closer to our soul", he indicates the sole of his shoe, which reads "SOLE" to point out the homophone. * This is also the song with most people singing in it, because the whole world sings along (or at least Holland, China, Italy, and Danville). * When Phineas throws the ball while singing "We're gonna drive it hard through the hole" and during the final "We're gonna tie the world together", his headset microphone is absent. * Before the billboard flashes "A-G-L-E-T" the first time a T is shown, meaning the billboard has been playing before that. * The beginning sounds a lot like the beginning of Come Home Perry. * When Phineas says "Time to loosen your tongue" his shoelace is untied, but right after that, it is tied. * When Phineas first sings A-G-L-E-T, there is no shoelace on his finger. * This song was a bonus track on the Wal-Mart exclusive version of the Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions. Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:Season 2 songs Category:Songs sung by Fireside Girls